NAA: Future
by Kathryn Christine Starcrafter
Summary: Future is a series of short fictions in the world of NAA that deal with the events after Ivo's death and before Apocalypse. The Freedom Fighters have basically settled down and have had families, coming into conflicts they must surpass along the way. Note that this fictions do deal with interspecies relationships.


-**DISCLAIMER**-

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters/themes © SEGA and/or Sonic Team.

'The New Age Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' © Kathryn Christine Starcrafter/Lumorean Arts.

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

This is a warning. In this work of fiction Shadow and Maria(human) are a couple. They are married and have a child together. If you are offended by this concept then please do not read further. I do not read comments so posting one on this subject, good or bad, will not be received, regardless.

My view on 'Bestiality:' Remember, reality is different than fiction. I love animals but not that much. Anyone who does is a psychopath. However, in the world of fiction things are different. I love anthro and human pairings. In the world of books, and movies, and videogames anything is possibly. That doesn't make it real.

'Charles Kintobor' is my name for the commander of G.U.N. who premiered in the game 'Shadow the Hedgehog.'

'Future' is the second/third to last series within the world of NAA, being a collaboration of corresponding mini-fics making one large one. I say second/third because the VERY last series -even though it is still part of NAA- is in a very distant future universe. The series after 'Future' is 'Apocalypse' which involves the children of the Freedom Fighters -including Marie/Hope.

Shadow and Maria refer to themselves as Mates mostly due to the fact that they were never actually 'married.' In the world of NAA Möbius Anthrope/Human couples are considered illegitimate and can not be/are not allowed to marry. I obviously based this off of same sex couples in our world. True to that concept as time goes on some views did change -which are mentioned in 'Apocalypse.'

Contrary to this they are actually married. Officially once Sonic and Elise become the Monarchs of Sea-Shore they make it legal for interspecies couples to be wed in their Empire.

-**FUTURE**-

Rimlight's Invitation

Noon had come and gone and Shadow had yet to make his way home. When the stars and moon had settled in to stay he had called to inform his Mate that it would still be a while before he could clock out. With heavy sighs and apologies coupled with boughs of sympathy both hung up and continued whatever they had been up to beforehand.

Maria knew why he was doing it. He was afraid to tell her that they, rather, the ARK's reserves, were running low on cash. And so, he had gotten a job at a robotics plant, fixing electronics and other similar odd jobs to earn enough to pay the bills. She lost sleep over this some nights and offered that she too get a job, but he would have none of it. It wasn't because of any fear for her. No, his concerns were more for the newest member of their family.

Maria was a stunning woman in her thirties, though, truth be told, her age could be argued as over seventy or only a few years-depending on one's point of view. The complications and confusions over this dilemma meant little to her or her lover, and so such issues were not brought up in pleasant conversation. Instead she was classified as the age one would assume given the current circumstances.

Her hair flowed to her shoulders like a waterfall of buttery-gold, haloing eyes of the most finely cut sapphires. Currently those ever watchful eyes surveyed a timid little thing being gingerly coddled to her chest. Swaddled in blankets of pastel yellow, blue, and pink lay her daughter, cooing and gripping her mother's floral sweater in an almost distressed manner.

Yes, despite all the odd she and Shadow had had a child. A baby girl who he named Maria Hope Robotnik, after her mother of course. As to not get confused they either called her Marie, or Hope, lovingly. There were many things they had considered before attempting such a feat. Many of such questions were answered with questions and in the end it was decided to leave such things for the future. So, to both their amazement, Maria had become pregnant, and Shadow had fainted.

Maria shushed while rocking the little one up and down in her arms. "Don't worry, daddy'll be home soon. Shhh..."

Even with these gentle words her child continued griping. It was all too obvious that it was her father she wanted, who, at this time, always held her before putting her to bed. Hope had a particular attraction to her father, so it seemed. In truth the only portion of her, so far, that resembled his gene-pool was her anthro form-that of a hedgehog. The majority of her fur was a rich yellow with faint, dappled stripes of gray and pink. Perhaps as she aged more colors would come in. But, for now, her diminutive form, with its pudgy limbs and tiny quills, was perfect in every sense of the world. All that was left was her eyes. Mirage, who had been their doctor through the process, explained that anthos born with what was termed 'Uni-Eyes' took an extra month after their birth to develop their sight a little more. She was a month and three days.

Her mother sighed, walking down from the lit kitchen and into the sunken floor of the fire-lit living room. In the corner, beside a leather-black sofa, stood a crib of white that had been fitted with pillows and fleece sheets made to withstand the cold, autumn nights. Against the far wall of the home crackled a lively fireplace. Above it a mantle of old, faded photos -what had been salvaged from their past on the ARK- and a painting of some mountains to the north set a nice mood for the rustic cabin that had been gifted to them.

For a moment Maria's attention shifted to the window seat overlooking the porch and front yard. A pair of headlights whipped around in the dark as the deep hum of a hover car came to her ears. A visitor this late at night? How strange. She then gently placed the baby in her crib, ensuring all was safely in order before proceeding to the door.

Thundering stomps vibrated against each stepping-plank as the thickly padded individual approached. Maria peered an eye through the peephole within the oakwood door and what she saw nearly caused her heart to spasm. A man was approaching, one of which she had hoped to never lay eyes upon ever again. His anger and jealousy led him to betray those he supposedly cared about. His single minded actions had influenced the ARK's takeover and massacre of its inhabitants.

Slowly, silently, she backed away, into the living room. Three knocks halted her retreat. A pause of deep and heavy silence brought no relief -perhaps if she were quite he would assume she was sleeping or away. Sadly, that endeavor failed as there were obvious lights shining through a few uncovered windows. There came a second set of hammering before the man brought himself to stand beside the glass protrusion she had witness his arrival from. His duel-hued eyes locked with hers, his grin nearly made her comatose right then and there.

Maria had not forgotten the hardened features of Charles Kintobor. And to think, when they were young the boy was so generous and thoughtful. Now, the man that bore into her could be considered nothing more than a murderous traitor in her eyes. Grayish skin stretched across an angular face, appeared almost to have been carved from stone. Crew-cut, faded blond hair only served to accentuate his sunken heterochromatic eyes, one being a deep blue like her own and the other a milky yellow. From her line of vision it was hard to tell exactly what he was wearing but it seemed almost like a suit instead of his uniform that signified his rank as a G.U.N. Commander.

His age, like hers, was a question. Given the circumstances he was in his late forties after the self induced stasis so many years ago.

He took one burly knuckles and rapped it against a glass panel. "Maria, I know you're there. I can see you," Charles sung.

Tentatively, Maria made her way to the door -taking as much time as possible. Perhaps she could stall till Shadow came home.

With a hand to the only object separating the two she said, "what do you want?" She tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Aren't you going to let me in? I thought we could have a little chat. You know, catch up on old times and such."

"Oh, now's not really a good time. I mean, it's late and everything. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow, when it's light out and I can have something prepared."

"I'm afraid the drive here is rather exhausting. You certainly picked a beautiful, albeit hidden, place to settle down."

"Well, it's nice and quiet in the country." She added, "and calm."

"I'll bet." Charles droned with a hint of disgust.

"Please, I'm sorry that you took the trip out here and all, but right now is a bad time for a visit. You could come back next week, or the week after. Just, sometime during the day and we'll have a nice picnic or something." Maria stammered.

Why was she being so fearful? Simply for the fact that this man made every bone in her body quake uncontrollably. She could never forgive what he had done to Shadow -and herself. Though she still believed there was good in everyone, she personally knew first hand this individual's capabilities. His temper and brute strength made him more deadly than a boar when things didn't go his way. If her husband was here she would have a much more stable spine. However, he was not. Maria had made no attempts to mention this little fact in the hopes that Charles would assume otherwise. In truth, she was alone with their child and no form of defense if this man should decide to become hostile. Even so, the young woman would do everything in her power to defend all she cherished -even to the cost of facing death once more.

Maria again retreated, back to her child. "I'm sorry, Charles. But, you can't come-"

Her voice became lost in the horrible screech of wood and forced metals. There was a great clatter as splinters rained upon the hardwood floor, followed but the hallow clunking of the once secure doorknob. What remained hinged swung wide, striking against the wall at its side. In its place now stood he of which she feared most of all. With nothing left between him and her, Maria immediately grabbed her daughter -who had now began to cry upon being startled by such a sudden outburst.

For a moment Charles paused, examining the thing the woman had just pulled to her chest. A serpentine grin now cut his chin as though amused by something. "So it's true. You and Shadow did have a child. Now this is certainly news. I'll never understand you, Maria. Deciding to birth a mutant into the world when you could have had a perfectly normal life." As he seethed he drew in close like a panther to cornered prey.

"With you?"

This had been one of their many fears, Shadow and herself. Hope was a hybrid, not human, nor hedgehog. It was speculated that while she would look mostly anthropic, her proportions would be human -meaning longer limbs and a height nearly matching her mother. Children birthed from parents of separate species were often shunned by their peers, as well as adults. But, for an anthro-human it was even harder. Would she fit in? There were countless derogatory words meaning harm to such individuals -Mutant, Abomination, Crossbreed, Halfbreed, and many simply made on the spot in order to smite. How black could one's soul possible be to deliberately target another living thing with such malice just for being itself?

She yelped as the G.U.N. Commander took the opportunity to grab for the woman and hook her by one wrist. Maria squirmed for a moment as his vice twisted bone, pulling her near to him while still retaining a look of devilish intent. She glared back as best she could, tense and shivering yet fiercely clutching her daughter ever still.

When all seemed to be at a lost a third, deep-throated voice rose to a roar. "Charles!"

Startled by the sudden outburst all eyes swerved to locate its owner. An individual stood, small but proud, within the threshold. Against a backdrop of blackened sky all that stood was an outline of spines and irises burning like coals beneath a pile of ash.

"Let her go," he snarled through clenched fangs.

The Commander straightened himself, releasing his captive's appendage. Maria immediately dashed back into the kitchen, leaving the two wolves to their ploy for dominance. The silence was deafening as eyes remained locked and smoldering with malice. The smile that had remained on the human male's face eventually melted into a frown as he began to thump forwards, finally admitting defeat. Any words were spoken through sight alone as Shadow stepped aside to let the man make his docile escape. Eyes never broke contact till Charles was out in the night and down the porch steps. The victorious hedgehog turned and stood pridefully over his defeated rival as Charles got into his craft and drove off into the black horizon.

Shadow sighed, finally releasing the weight upon his shoulders. With the mutilated door in one paw he gently placed it back into place as best one could given the damages. He turned to meet the face of his relieved Mate. She gingerly trotted through the debris till only a foot was left between them.

"Shadow," Maria exhaled while placing her forehead upon his shoulder.

Shadow embraced both paws around her, holding her, ensuring her existence with him that could have been shattered in a instant. Softly, he pushed away, examining her with concerned eyes. For a moment he focused on her arm, gingerly taking her wrist and inspecting it with the utmost care. Maria smiled leaning her face into his topmost quill.

"I'm okay, really."

He kissed the heel of her palm. "I'm so sorry, I should have come earlier." This time he took her cheek into his grasp. "Are you sure you're alright? Is she, alright?" This time his scarlet orbs turned down to the now quiet bundle being held to his lover's chest.

Maria slowly nodded. "She's fine."

Shadow's appendage then went to the edge of the child's swaddle. He beamed like any proud father would. Hope lay there, clutching her mother's garments feverishly and moaning. He bent forward and pecked her forehead which halted all movement at once. She then began to coo pleasantly with a bright smile and reaching for the individual which she knew without a doubt was the person she had been waiting for.

He laughed softly, but did not take her immediately. Sadly, there were other matters needing to be attend to first before such comfort could be granted. For starters there was the door. So while Shadow picked up the discarded knob and swept up the splinters sprinkled across the floor Maria replaced their child back into her crib and went to rewarm his dinner. For now he propped an old chair against the dangling mass of a plank so it at least had some leverage till tomorrow when he could call in and spend the day fixing it. At this, Maria became apprehensive. She did not want him to miss work over such a stupid thing that she felt was her own fault. But there was no argument once Shadow set his mind to something and, reluctantly, the subject was dropped. In truth it was more his fear of the Commander returning that solidified the debate.

Next, Shadow took a few minutes to trot upstairs for a shower in the hopes of ridding the factory grime from his fur -and perhaps any remaining bitterness from the confrontation moments before. Maria had indeed made a comment to this. The hedgehog had really mellowed out in his old age given that he was able to control himself rather than snapping Charles' neck right then-and-there.

Afterwards he softly descended from the top floor, a towel to his face to rid any access liquid from his steaming fur. He then folding up the damp cloth before tossing it down the laundry shoot beside the basement door. Now considerably unwound, for the most part, it was time for the father side to take over.

Making his way to her crib, Hope lay there curled up on her side. Silent but for soft breaths, she had most likely fallen asleep from all the excitement an hour before. He couldn't hold back when another smile graced his muzzle. With utmost care he bent forward a single paw, stroking an extended finger across one of her rosy cheeks. Upon his touch a squeak popped from her agape mouth, signaling a yawn.

With a tender touch he scooped his daughter into his arms, draping her blankets snuggly across her frame. Shadow then made his way around the cradle to finally plop down on the couch for a well deserved rest. Closing his eyes and leaning backwards, slowly all the stress from work and Maria's assault melted off his shoulders like ice. He was home, warm, and in the comfort of his family. There was little else that could make this moment more perfect.

Of course, that was before a change in his child's murmuring caused him to glance downward in question. In his arms where she lay, petite fingers reached for something to grasp. This wasn't the first time she had reached for one of her parents. No, but there was something different that suddenly made this day one of his most cherished.

"Maria! Maria, come look!"

To his sudden outburst Maria, who had just taken the rewarmed dinner from the microwave, nearly dropped the scalding turkey and mashed-potatoes to the floor.

"Wha-what happened?" she exclaimed, peering into the living room from her nook.

She first set the plate onto the table before vaulting to the floor, rushing up to her husband and daughter. Peering down into Shadow's arms, she gasped at what she saw. That little bundle of creamy fur had gained a new highlight, one that her parents had eagerly awaited. Her eyes! They had opened! And they were beautiful.

At first glance they appeared a deep maroon, similar to her father. However, a brief flicker from the fireplace set another hue ablaze. A faint lavender shimmering had become visible for only a second. All the same, it was there. Perhaps this day had not been so bad after all.

Once the morning drew near there were two phone calls that needed to be made. The first was to JupiterCorp -the company Shadow worked for- to inform them that he would be unable to come in. It was all well and good, as his boss was lenient and Shadow's record spotless.

The second was to Mirage to see if she could preform a brief check up. Though not a morning person, unlike Maria and himself, she quickly perked upon hearing of last night's encounter. Not so much what had happened with Charles, but about Marie. She then decided on a prompt visit once Solaris had decided to rise a bit more.

The morning dawned a pale amber blanket across the wheat field that overtook most of the front yard. A brief wind rippled across the plains, causing the evenly trimmed stalks to sway like golden waves across a waterless sea. In the distance came the hum of yet another hovercraft in its swift approach. Only this one was known and wanted.

The scarlet-striped hedgehog stood in the porch window, lifting aside the frail curtains that separated the morning light from the contents of their home. Ever watchful, he surveyed the silver vehicle as it floated between the field and row of towering spruces. Following the unpaved drive, it slowed to a noiseless halt and dropped to the dirt, eventually shutting down. An individual stepped forth, tall yet hindered by age. Her white, tiger-striped fur appeared almost a pale cream in the quickly passing twilight. She stood adorned in loosely-fitted jeans and a green t-shirt, partially obscured by her earthen-hued coat. In one hand dangled a large brief-case of sorts that he knew contained her medical supplies. She gave one last glance to her car before beginning the journey into the home that had once been her own.

Mirage was a bio-android, similar yet different than himself. She had been created long before him but had not been awakened until after Shadow's imprisonment by GUN. In a ploy against her creator, Professor Eevanno, she fled to Mobius from the Moon Base. A similar structure to the ARK, but much older and attached to the moon's surface. It's focus was on genetics and from which Gerald gained the idea for making Shadow -with the help of Eevanno. While upon Mobius, Mirage had found a supposedly orphaned bat -Rouge- and raised her in the same house he now occupied. That was another story for another time.

However, that was not her true connection to Shadow and the original Freedom Fighters. No, she had made her introduction with Knuckles through her extensive archaeological interests after Rouge had graduated from the Academy. From there after she became and abundant source of information from the old world which had helped often in their heroic endeavors.

As time passed with Ivo's death she had became like a mother to them all. She was the one who replaced Maria's soul into a new body, and successfully made Shadow mortal so he could be with her. She was the one who had gifted them the property near Spirit Wood where she had raised Rouge -for she had moved quite a while ago to a vacant floating island, while Rouge had obviously decided to live together with Knuckles.

As said before, Mirage had been the one to see through Maria's pregnancy and the birth, in truth she had taken up the job of their primary care physician instead of another doctor located in some far-off office building. Which was just fine as she did have an extensive medical background, but also had a far deeper bond with the Freedom Fighters which could never be gained in a few impersonal visits.

However, she was getting on in years and her days of travel were long since past. It was apparent when watching her climb the steps, gingerly and one at a time. Shadow moved to the door, lifting the crippled chair -that had been it's makeshift stopper- and easing it open before she arrived. The individual that came into view to anyone who did not know her would know off-the-bat that she was no normal anthro. Anyone upon seeing Shadow for the first time would automatically state that he was a hedgehog because, well, he looked like one. Only, that same individual would have to take a wild guess as to what this old thing was.

While both were bio-androids their most prominent difference was in the knowledge their creators had before constructing them. Gerald had originally no such knowledge of splicing. This was why he enlisted the help of Eevanno, who controversially had nearly twenty years experience under his belt. Hence, upon Shadow's design Gerald had used basic hedgehog DNA and only tweaked it so much with the substitute blood of Black Doom. The Biolizard, who had been his first creation with the Darwin -the supercomputer used in the process- was a complete failure in his attempted creativeness.

Mirage was the finished composite of a genius in his profession. To successfully mesh three species, entirely unakin to one another, into a successful life form could only be considered such. The three were of avian, mammalian, and reptilian strains. The white Siberian Tiger formed the bulk of her genetics, making her coloring and body structure. Attached to her shoulders were the speckled wings of a Harpy Eagle, which were normally tucked in to avoid any unnecessary inquiries. The final anomaly, and the most dramatic, involved her tail. When at rest it appeared superiorly longer and thicker than the norm, as well as clothed in in scales a shimmering indigo partially at its tip. When in an emotionally aggressive state it would revert into the head and partial body of a King Cobra with a 'mind' connected to its master's.

Though such a time had not happened in over a decade so that infernal serpent had went to sleep and stayed there. Then in the open space where the door had been, stood a seemingly indifferent and well aged white tigress anthro with an unusually oxygen deprived tail-half.

Pale-aqua eyes first shifted to the splintered hole which Shadow's paw gripped above. "I see you were not lying about the damages." Her voice betrayed her younger appearance-being cracked and gargled.

"You think I would lie about something like that?"

"No, no,"she droned. "Just musing to myself." She sighed, "now then, where is the little one?"

Shadow grinned, waiting for the elder to enter further before closing the doorway behind. Inside Maria currently sat upon the sofa within the sunken living room, her child safely stowed away in her arms.

She turned to the newest arrival and smiled as well. "Good morning Mirage, I'm glad you could stop by on such short notice."

"Thank you. No trouble at all, really." Mirage stepped down and placed her case onto the wood-framed, glass coffee table, popping it open and revealing all kinds of devices with tongue-twisting names. "Now, let's see here."

She sat beside the mother, bending forward to view her charge. The bundle that lay in the crevice of her mother's knees was wiggling gleefully. But, once she caught sight of this new individual all movement stopped dead. Her irises shifted in mere milliseconds, staring almost as though this being was the most chilling thing that had ever graced her sight. The elder only chuckled, gesturing to hold her. Maria gladly replied, lifting her daughter from one lap to the other.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked once hands were freed.

"No, I'm fine dear. But thank you for the offer."

Mirage gently set the baby's spine along the part of her legs, those eyes continuing to bore indifferently. By this time Shadow had made his way down as well -after securing the entrance- and sat onto the single-seat lounge chair beside her. He watched as Mirage began her evaluation. The first was getting Marie to blink, which was easily accomplished simply by moving a finger towards her nose. Successfully, she closed her eyes as if expecting the advancing digit to make contact. Though when she did finally do so something caused her to fuss, rubbing her face and squeaking.

To this her doctor bent forward and inserted an empty paw into her first-aid kit, withdrawing a tube nearly identical to ones containing toothpaste. Only this one, once unscrewed, dispensed a kind of gel the color of purified honey. She placed this same substance onto another of her fingers before re-screwing the tube and placing it on the table instead of with the rest of her supplies. She then took her now freed paw and lightly forced both of the child's pudgy ones to stop flailing. Once both eyes were obstacle free she rubbed the gel along the slit that separated eyelid from muzzle. Marie gave a loud baa-like cry, signaling her distress at the whole situation.

Mirage turned back to the woman at her side. "This solution will help keep her eyes damp and prevent infection. Just apply enough to cover the base of her eyelids." She then released the appendages she had been gingerly holding back, which automatically continued to fret over what had been done.

Her own again disappeared within the white container, this time reappearing with a slim, metallic rod reminiscent to that of a pen. She clicked a button on the back end, igniting a beam of pale, white-light. Then using her other paw she forced Hope's eyes back open. Immediately, as though nothing had happened, those same violet irises locked on to the small speck of light.

Then it was apparent Mirage was preforming a simple eye test. Moving the beam from side to side, up and down she said "for a while you will find her stare fixedly at new things without blinking, like she did with me. This is normal. If you do catch her and she hasn't blinked for a while just get her to do so so she doesn't dry out her eyes."

With that Mirage turned off the device and replaced it back into its compartment. "Well, I believe you have a very healthy baby girl on you hands." She handed the little one back to her mother with a grin. "Her eyes look lovely. Just remember to apply her gel after each nap. When the tube runs out you can just toss it, as she should be fine without it by that point." She then stood, along with both parents, and clasped her bag closed before taking it under her arm.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like anything before you leave?" Maria asked, placing her child in her crib.

"No, I think I'll be just fine." Mirage continued to grin lovingly before ultimately turning to Shadow. "Just promise me to relax for a while. Things will seem hard at first, but they will get better. There are still some people who value love and family."

At first he thought over her cryptic message before nodding understandably. She always spoke in riddles about things that even she herself didn't wholeheartedly know the workings of at the time. Even so, in the end she was usually right -in some prophetic way. Only after were goodbyes said and their first visitor made her departure.

Now it was time to begin the tedious task of home repair. When Mirage had given them her old home the place was in disarray. As said she had moved to another a while back and had thus left the structure she had built with her own paws to nearly rot away. Of course, that would have been the result were it not for the return of Maria and her eternal wish to live upon Mobius. Thus, since it would have gone to waste otherwise, Mirage offered the property to the newly reunited couple who accepted with utmost gratitude.

There had been plenty of work that needed to be done in order to make it inhabitable once again. Windows and boards needed to be replaced, furniture bought. Simply put, it had all been a maddening process. Even so, the other Freedom Fighters -including Mirage- offered to help but both new owners declined. They wanted to rebuild, to start anew, together.

And they had done so. Everything from basement to roof was repaired and strengthened till it became all they had imagined. So it goes without saying that through the process a certain hedgehog had gained an extensive knowledge of wood working that had previously been absent from his primarily scientific one.

As the day drew on Shadow had began his work, retrieving a sander, extra planks of wood, a hammer, and nails from the garage built into the home's side. His first task involved the sander to smooth out the disorderly fibers. This he had to preform quickly as the deafening sound caused his daughter to cry out during most of the process. Luckily, there wasn't all that much that had to be done in that department anyway. The next step involved shaping the planks of wood to fill in any extra space that could not be recovered otherwise.

Once he had begun hamming each into place yet another sound came to his keen ears. His ruby eyes turned to the driveway where yet another hovercar had just began to settle. Normally he would have heard the craft coming a mile away. The difference now was that his focus had gone back to the good old days when all the worries he had were dealing with what color to paint each room. But, then again, that same age of home décor had involved the two now making their way towards him.

"Maria, the Mercutios are here!" Shadow called inside.

Okay, their closest neighbors lived clearly out of sight and ear-shot. These two were, in-fact, them. They were an elderly couple who had moved out into the countryside upon entering their golden years. Shadow had no quarrel with them. Well, not exactly. He was all for making friends with the people who lived near at hand, but there was one little problem with the wife that constantly frazzled his quills. During the reconstruction of Mirage's home they would often come by with food and house warming gifts. They were sweet and soft spoken and always willing to give advice. So, what was so wrong with the whole situation? It seemed as though the wife, named Margret, had not yet realized that Shadow was Maria's husband. To her, the hedgehog was only a hired hand, paid to fix the home and garden the yard. How this had sunken in was a mystery better left so.

Margret herself was always the first, trotting up the stairwell with youthful vigor. She was very slim with milky skin flopped across bone like a slab of meat on a skewer. She had emerald eyes that were normally obscured by eyebrows so heavy they seemed to weigh her face down. Her hair had been reduced to stringy wisps so there was never a time out in public where she was seen without a hat of some kind or another. This time it was a little white bonnet with a plastic lily set onto one side to match her silken dress.

Her husband, Ralph, was almost a complete opposite to her as Shadow was to his Maria. While Margret was outgoing and quite talkative, Ralph was quite and stood with his head held high. Truth be told, the hedgehog liked Ralph. The two had had many conversations before and the older gentleman was always courteous. He listened more than spoke, and when he did speak his words were similar to Mirage's rants that Shadow never listened to but should have to avoid unnecessary epiphanies in the future. There was also the fact that Ralph accepted that Maria and Shadow were a couple.

In looks he appeared a lot like a stick-slim Gerald. Tall and balding, any hair that remained had migrated south to clustered about his upper lip. He normally wore pale clothing, mostly suits no matter the occasion.

"Good day Shadow!" Margret chirped upon the hedgehog's acknowledgment. "Doing some more home improvement I see. You are such a magnificent carpenter! I wish Ralph had the same skill with a hammer as you." She chuckled like a hen and giddily made her way inside.

Her husband however, remained on the porch. Leaning on his ivory cane, watery eyes giving the expression of curious concern. "I do hope everything is alright."

Shadow kept eye contact with a reassuring nod. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Ralph hummed in thought. He knew the knob to the door would not have been taken out for no reason. But he left any thoughts to himself and strolled inside.

Maria peered around from the kitchen nook, herself cleaning the dishes from breakfast. "Oh, hi Margret, Ralph." She placed the plate she had been drying into the cabinet above the sink. "What brings you here today?" She then placed the towel into the drying bin before heading to greet them.

"Well, I heard a while ago you had your baby! Oh, dear I would have come earlier but I though it best to wait a while to give you time to rest. But, I just could not wait to see the little munchkin!" Margret droned on dreamily.

At first Maria was reluctant, knowing full well of the older woman's views. But, there was no real way to get around it and thought it best to get over with now that they were here and Marie too young to be scarred by the experience anyhow. "Of course, if you want. She might have fallen asleep though."

"Oh, a girl! How wonderful! You must be so proud," she uttered delightedly.

Maria nodded with a passionate smile, "very."

She then bend down into her child's crib and retrieved the bundle, lightly snoring the morning away. Margret instantly was at her chest, seizing the edges of the blanket draped over the infant. Though once her eyes caught sight of her praises they converted from charming to dismal. For a few moments she spoke not a word but only stared at the creature before her. Hope, as Mirage had stated, merely stared wide-eyed at this new individual with a complex mixture of fear and curiosity.

"What happened to your baby?" Margret stuttered.

"This is her, Maria."

The aging lady then released her grubby hands from the cloth, backing away in bewilderment and disgust. "I-what about your husband? What does he have to say? Have you showed her to him."

Maria gave the startled woman a concerned, yet understanding, look. "Of course-"

Shadow was about to perk up, however, Ralph had been faster with words. "Darling, Shadow is her husband."

Margret spun like a top to face her husband. "What?" she exclaimed, shoving him in the chest with both palms. "He is a hedgehog! How could they possibly be married? How could they possibly conceive a child? That would mean Bestiality!"

At this point Shadow had made his presence known, posed proudly by the entranceway. The frazzled woman shot a glance to him, then back to Maria, then back to her own husband.

"You are all sick people! Leading an old woman on like this!"

She then made a dash for the door, tears streaming down her flabby cheek as her faded hat took wing. While nearly bulldozing the black hedgehog she frantically hopping back into her car and slammed the door shut -its echo resonating for perhaps a mile around. A moment of shock overwhelmed all words and actions. Ralph, however, was the first to regain his composure, gingerly stepping towards the porch where Shadow had been pummeled and plucking his wife's hat from the stair.

He first glanced to Maria, then offered a hand to Shadow of which he gratefully took. "Please, forgive me on behalf of my wife's outburst. She can be, well, a bit overbearing at times." He turned back to the mother. "I am sorry. I hope we can still at least remain in contact. I would like to know how your new daughter is coming on."

After a brief smile he too left, softly trotting down from the porch and back into his car with a frantic woman whose bantering could be heard even once both doors were shut and locked. Maria, child still nursed in her arms, came forward to the hedgehog' side and watched as the couple drove from view. Another moment of pause passed before all that had just happened came crashing on top of her like a sack of boulders. She toppled forward, forehead to her mate's shoulder and sobbing quietly into his fur. He responded solemnly, enfolding her in both arms, giving comfort yet speaking not a word.

The rest of the day went rather slow and serenely. Shadow was able to finish reconstructing the door by mid day and afterwards shared a hot lunch of turkey sandwiches with his slightly less distraught family. To lighten the mood he suggested they take a walk with their daughter along the lake-shore. Said interest had become their replacement for the times long ago when both had watched Mobius from the ARK. The kitchen itself was located on the opposite end of the home. There also, was a pair of sliding glass doors that lead out onto the back deck. Smaller than the one in front, it had room only for a twin swing-chair, used to relax while overlooking Lake Spirit.

Said lake was large enough to take up a hunk of northern Knothole, deep enough to hide a ocean-worthy submarine. It's distant rim of pine, willow, and oak could scarcely be seen in the dwindling sun. Its surface shown like polished onyx, its boundaries licking at the pebbled shoreline in an inviting and almost playful manner. After an effortless stroll along its eastern border came a short stretch of crescent-shaped beach. Walled by an eroded cliff and curtained by tree roots and exposed bedrock, it was the only section yet found that held more sand than rock. Often one could find some precious treasure buried there from a time long since passed. Mostly there were only pieces of ancient rock, sculpted smooth and carried there by some far off stream and banded in earthen hues. Aside from the occasional driftwood, every once in a blue moon there could be discovered the shell of some crustacean or mollusk. Which begged the mystery of how it had gotten there in the first place when this lake was in the far north and no waterways yet known connected it to the sea.

Unluckily, there was no such prize on this journey safe the drifting sunset and the wish that when Marie grew older she would witness the same.

When the last flicker of Solaris gave in to slumber Shadow set ablaze the hearth for another brisk night and they sat together for a morsel of dinner. It was around this time, through a much more heartfelt conversation -once that morning's sting ceased to hold poison- that one final individual decided to pay a visit. His arrival came unannounced and unheard through their uplifted talk and his presence made known only once he began a ginger rapping upon the newly healed doorway. This halted all words as Shadow grimly uplifted himself from the kitchen table and preceded to the other end of his home.

However, when the hedgehog revealed the individual lurking in the night some odd sense of presence made all ill melt away like snow with the coming of spring. He was a rather tall and scraggy human, like a scarecrow. His age was possibly within the range of forty to fifty. His facial outline was overtaken with mangy sideburns connected to a neatly trimmed goatee. He wasn't balding, instead the cluster of silvery locks appeared unmanaged and had the run of the place. Beneath this tangled mess shown ancient, yellow-green eyes boring into the hedgehog from across a beak of a nose. Clothed in a suit of faded ivory, he stood arched backwards with arms crossed from behind. Slung to his shoulder hung a slim, leather computer bag.

Though he appeared as a daunting individual his voice betrayed any evil intent. "Hello sir. Might this be the residence of Shadow and Maria Robotnik?"

The hedgehog nodded. "It is."

"Then you are Shadow, perhaps?"

"I am."

"Ah, that is good! I have finally found you. Such a beautiful land to live upon, as yet so very difficult to navigate!"

"I'm sorry?" The hedgehog bit.

He placed up a hand defensively at Shadow's obvious animosity towards the comment. "No, please, you misunderstand me. I apologize for coming at such a late hour. I mean no harm, but only wish to speak about a matter that concerns you." He shivered for a second, looking around almost nervously. "Would you mind if I came in?"

Shadow took a moment of thought before nodding cautiously and stepping aside. As the elder entered Maria stepped forth into the ambiance of a well beloved home.

The visitor nodded. "And this must be Maria. What a lovely woman." He turned back to Shadow. "You are very lucky."

Shadow nodded again, this time grinning slightly. "I know."

Maria blushed. "Would you like anything to drink, sir?"

"No, no, dear. I'm fine, thank you. I don't plan to be a burden for too long. As said I would just like to converse with you for a moment. May we sit?"

"Sure." Shadow offered a paw to the lounge chair.

The old man wobbled slightly as he plopped with a sigh onto his specified seating, a spidery leg sprawled to each side. Both the hedgehog and his mate took to the sofa, beside their daughter. They watched as he removed the contents of his bag, a flat-screen laptop of oily hue.

"Welp," he began, "I guess I should start off by giving you my name. I am Professor Adiemus Rimlight, owner and founder of the Rimlight Corporation. I am assuming neither of you have heard of it, yes?"

Both individuals shook their heads. Opening his computer he began typing.

"Ah yes, we are rather new to the world. However, our goals are simple ones. We wish only to make people happy and to make life worth living again. Now, you wonder how we plan to do this. Yes, we plan to heal mind, heart and body." He finished what he had been doing and shifted the screen of his device towards the one he had called upon. "Tell me, does this look familiar to you?"

Shadow bent forward, examining the green lettering appearing in such a familiar guise. His eyes narrowed in astonishment. "These are my studies," he exclaimed. "How did you come by these?"

"The reason why I founded Rimlight Corp was because of these age-old manuscripts long since abandoned on the Space Colony ARK. I have studied the ARK long and hard, fascinated and obsessed, if you will. I was amazed and bewildered by the many scientific achievements produced by the individuals who lived and who had, regrettably, perished there. And among all those countless articles and blueprints I discovered a nearly invisible cluster of files. And these were the most obscure, and yet most enthralling pieces of work I have ever had the pleasure of finally being able to crack. And, lo-and-behold, they were authored by a very experiment himself. The Ultimate Life-Form, created by one of the most renown minds of the time, Professor Gerald Robotnik.

"I could not believe my eyes! Such theories, such prowess. And yet, if they had been circulated, I could only imagine where the medical division would be in this day and age. Cancer, Diabetes, AIDS, and NIDS, all in one digital folder under a single name: Shadow."

The hedgehog being named turned to this new individual. "How did you get a hold of these?" he asked once more.

Adiemus rested his chin upon folded hands. "It was not easy, I assure you. Although, any official document from the long since active facility is scarce and unheard of. Even so, I felt it was my duty, in a sense. I hacked into the ARK's mainframe some odd years back and just gradually began downloading its contents.

"To make people happy, to make life worth living, to heal mind, body, and soul. With these three goals in mind I began Rimlight Corp. The 'Heal Body' concept is where you come in. For, as you can see, I have yet to completely decipher my finds. The ARK's tongue is quite twisted, if you get me. There is so much we still can learn from the people who toiled their lives away for the betterment of those below them. Like angels watching over humanity, they were. And still are, in a sense.

"Tracking someone similarly learned as I, who wishes to remain unseen, can be quite a tedious and time consuming process. Finding you likewise. There is a reason why I have attempted such an endeavor. For you see, I would like to propose a partnership with you. I would like to be able to gather everything I can about the ARK, aboard the ARK. And how better to proceed than with the help of one who had actually lived during its prime? One who had strolled its halls and had spoke with its denizens in their voice."

The hedgehog did not respond to the man's glorifying rants immediately. When he did speak he said, "I'm sorry but, I'm no longer concerned with the ARK. I can not help you. I've disposed of most of my past." He turned to Maria. "All but what I hold most dear."

Adiemus took a moment to himself before continuing. "There is a difference between 'can' and 'won't.' Even so, I understand. Though, please forgive me for what I am about to use as leverage. I preformed an extensive background check before meeting with you in person. I know of your current status, and I know of you financial distress. Someone with a mind such as yours -fantastic, creative, bottomless- should not become sterile and should not be in debt. The world needs people such as yourself."

Shadow, at first was taken aback that someone had gone through so much trouble for otherwise selfish information. Still, this man was honest and the information so far harmless in essence. The hedgehog continued to listen.

"Still, I believe money is beside the point at the moment. No, you will be helping countless people, those sick and ailing, ones who have lost all faith in mankind's selflessness. One specific statistic should strike some kind of cord. Children diagnosed with Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome have been steadily on the rise in recent years."

Maria was the first to perk up before gazing towards her daughter. Shadow obviously noticed this.

"Your theories have been confirmed. Mothers exposed to high electromagnetic fields, or with AIDS originally have a much higher risk for their child's wellbeing. Certain minerals in high dosage have been corroborated similarly. It is thanks to your hypothesis that Rimlight Corp was able to propose a recovery program for high risk mothers.

"You will be helping countless individuals, Shadow, parents and children alike. From what I can gather from your documents, at the time you cared deeply enough for people -at least the one you love- to sacrifice any moment of freedom to become engrossed in such work. Perhaps your views on humanity have since changed in fifty years -which is most likely the case and understandable all the same. Nevertheless, there is still good in the world, no matter how belittled.

"I offer you this then, Shadow, To quite your job at JupiterCorp, and work for me. The pay will be near triple what you are being offered current. As well, the hours are yours to choose. You can be with your growing family more than work if you wish. All I ask for is that bottomless cranium of yours. For, truth be told, the knowledge stored within is truly without a price."

Shadow remained silent ever still, as though words failed him. He still knew not whether this offer was too good to be true. Could this man be trusted?

Rimlight, upon sensing this, closed his laptop and began packing away. "How about you think it over." With that said he reached into the breast-pocket of his coat and withdrew a rectangular card. He presented the elegantly printed object to the hedgehog. "If you do change your mind that has my direct number, my cell. I always keep it on, so don't be afraid to call."

Soon after he stood. Goodbyes were said and hands were shook. The strange man with an unheard of proposal made his exit as swiftly and silently as he had come. In his wake was left two individuals consumed by thought. Even so, the night had drawn on and it was long past bed time. Their nightly rituals began, first there was a bit of clean up before Marie was gently tucked in. Afterwards it was their turn.

Upstairs was simply just a long hallway leading onto a roof deck. Off of said hallway was a set of rooms. To one side was a master bath and bedroom, along with a walk-in closet. On the other side was another set of rooms, one of which had been converted into a nursery for their child.

That night the two lovers lay in bed. The world was draped in shadows and silence, the distant gurgle of the lake a welcome lullaby. The hedgehog still remained entwined with the words Rimlight had spewed. His anxiety had not gone unfelt. Maria rolled over and embraced him with a gentle sigh. She pressed his soft fur to her chest, allowing his warmth to penetrate her thin gown and take hold of her heart.

She began as softly as the beating of a butterfly's wings. "Shadow?"

He only groaned kindly in reassurance that he was indeed awake and listening.

"I think, you should take his offer." Still her love remained silent, in thought. "You would be much happier working in a profession that suits you. I know you wanted to be rid of the ARK, but perhaps, as it had been our tomb, maybe it could also be our salvation."

Ever still he was silent, swallowing her words much more easily than their visitor's. Eventually the speech spouted that morning from a concerned felid creature were brought once again to the surface of his thoughts. Though his mate could not see it, the hedgehog let a grin penetrate his muzzle. He then took one of his paws and brought it to her hand that so gingerly draped his hip. His fingers penetrated the space between hers while he spoke the words:

"Goodnight, Maria. Thank you."

Likewise, the woman smiled before burying her nose into his quills and taking in his musty scent. Both drew in close for a deserved and welcomed rest. And for once in many a night the ritual of financial worry seemed to drift away on the forest breeze dancing outside their windowsill.

-**END**-


End file.
